Ituan
by ecanh coklat
Summary: Republish!Tadi siang, teman ayah, Mr. Muller dari Belanda datang untuk membahas masalah bisnis.Alfred dan Matthew juga mendapat tugas penting, yaitu mengajak adik kecil Mr. Muller, Indo-chii, bermain bersama. Indo-chii ternyata memiliki banyak cerita menarik tentang misteri di rumahnya. Dan sayangnya, itu membuat Al dan Matty tidak bisa tidur sekarang...


**EDISI REFISI**

*kayak undang undang aja _w_*

**Summary :**tadi siang, teman ayah, Mr. Muller dari Belanda datang untuk membahas masalah bisnis. Alfred dan Matthew juga mendapat tugas penting, yaitu mengajak adik kecil Mr. Muller, Indo-chii, bermain bersama. Indo-chii ternyata memiliki banyak cerita menarik tentang misteri di rumahnya. Dan sayangnya, itu membuat Al dan Mattie tidak bisa tidur sekarang...

**Include** Chibi!Amerika dan Chibi!Kanada.

Tokoh-tokoh dari **Hetalia** punya** Hima-papa**

* * *

Ayah dan ibu sedang pergi keluar. Katanya, paman Peter yang masih kecil, eh, muda itu akan datang menghabiskan liburan bersama. Maklum, ia sekolah di asrama. Jadi, sebagai kakak yang baik, ibu menawarkan diri untuk menjemputnya, yaaah, setelah dibujuk ayah sebenarnya...

"Kami akan pulang kira-kira jam 10." ibu mengecup pipi Matthew dengan sayang.

"Tidur nyenyak ya," ayah mematikan lampu dan keluar bersama ibu. Tak lama terdengar suara mobil yang berjalan semakin menjauh dari rumah.

Hujan mulai turun diluar. Matthew memeluk Kumanjiro dan tidur dengan tenang tanpa memedulikan semua.

"Matt! Psst! Matthew!" suara dari ranjang sebelah membangunkannya.

"Engg...ada apa, Al?" Matthew menjawab tanpa membuka matanya.

"Kamu masih ingat cerita Indo-chii?"

"engg..." Matthew menjawab sambil menahan kantuknya.

"Kamu bilang, dia bakal dateng gak?"

"Syaphaa..." suara yang di keluarkan Matthew sudah tidak jelas.

Ada suara derak ranjang dan suara berdebum pelan. Matthew membuka matanya dengan enggan.

Al sedang berjalan kearahnya lalu berbisik.

"_Wewegombel_..."

CTAAAAR! Petir menyambar dan cahayanya menerangi kamar mereka yang gelap.

Rasa kantuk Matthew hilang seketika dan langsung terduduk sambil memeluk kumanjiro dengan erat.

"Kok gitu? Kita kan bukan dirumah Indo-chii...".

"Kamu inget gak? Katanya...'ituan' tuh nyari anak-anak yang lagi ditinggal sama orangtuanyaaa..." Al berbisik dramatis.

"Ituan? _Wewe_...ummhhh" mulut Matthew ditahan tangan mungil Alfred.

"ssst! Jangan keras-keras! Kalau beneran dateng gimana? Belum lagi kalau ada perampok dan semacamnya,".

"Jadi gimana, dong?" Matthew menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kumanjiro.

Alfred menepuk bahu adik kembarnya, "Tenang, Mattie, Hero ini akan melindungimu!"

_*author: eh, dudul, kan elu sendiri yang pertama nakut-nakutin Mattie _w_*plak**_

Diluar hujan mulai turun. Matthew menguap. Ternyata ia memang sangat lelah.

"Baiklah Al. Aku bisa tidur tenang, sekarang..." ia bersiap berbaring lagi.

"eeitsss! Tunggu! Kayak kata Mr. Ludwig, kita harus tetap waspada di manapun dan kapanpun!" Alfred menahan Matthew yang sudah merasa nyaman dibawah selimutnya.

"Hoaaa?" Matthew mengusap matanya.

"Gini aja! Gimana kalau kita gantian jaga? Kalau ada apa-apa, yang jaga harus bangunin yang lain," Alfred terlihat sangat yakin.

"Aku gak mau jaga pertama..." Mattie keberatan.

"Tidak masalah. Kakakmu yang pemberani ini akan menjaga duluan," ia lalu naik ke tempat tidur Matthew dan menarik sedikit selimut Matthew.

"Kok tidur disini?"

"Biar lebih gampang membangunkanmu. Ayo ayo. Sekarang kamu tidur," Alfred mengusap kepala Matthew dengan sayang.

Hujan yang makin deras disertai deru angin mengisi menit-menit berikutnya. Matthew mengubah posisinya. Sedari tadi ia tidak nyaman. Gara-gara Al, dia jadi ingat cerita-cerita Indo-chii...Bukan cuma wewe...eh...'ituan', juga soal hantu di rumah kosong, terus hantu yang suka gedor-gedor kaca, terus...hiiiii... Matthew menarik selimutnya hingga menutup kepala.

"Psst, Matt!" suara Al membuatnya langsung duduk dengan waspada.

"Ada apa?" ia berbisik pelan.

"Lebih baik kita memeriksa kamar mandi..." Al menjawab.

"Kenapa?" Matthew merasa heran.

"Mencegah lebih baik daripada mengobati, eh, maksudnya sebelum terlambat," Al turun dari tempat tidur.

Seperti terhipnotis, Matthew ikut turun dari tempat tidurnya.

Alfred berlari dan melompat menyalakan lampu, lalu berlari lagi ke kotak mainannya dan mengambil senter.

"Ayo!" ia memberi tanda agar Matthew mengikutinya.

Mereka berjalan menuju ujung lorong. Dengan penuh gaya, kaki kecil Al menendang pintu kamar mandi dan menembakan cahaya senter kesegala penjuru.

" Matthew, nyalakan lampu!" perintahnya.

Matthew segera meloncat menyalakan lampu.

Pats. Lampu segera menerangi seluruh ruangan kamar mandi. Alfred masuk dan mengibas tirai mandi, memastikan tidak ada apapun dibaliknya selain _shower_ dan _bathtub_.

"Pegang ini, Mattie dan tunggu diluar. Aku akan memeriksa di sini sebentar.". Dengan enggan, Matthew berjalan keluar sambil memegang senter di tangan satu dan menggendong Kumanjiro ditangan yang lain.

Tak lama terdengar suara air keran yang dibuka, air yang mengalir, lalu _flush_, dan keran pun ditutup.

Alfred lalu keluar dari kamar mandi. "Aman," katanya.

Matthew memberikan lagi senternya, mematikan lampu dan mengikuti Alfred.

Mereka masuk lagi ke kamar. Matthew yang paling belakang menutup pintu dan mematikan lampu.

"Jangan dimatikan!" Alfred berteriak.

Matthew bergegas menyalakan lampu lagi.

"Lebih aman kalau kita nyalakan! Hantu kan suka tempat gelap," Alfred berkecak pinggang.

Mereka lalu naik lagi ke atas tempat tidur Matthew.

"Sekarang kamu yang jaga ya..." Alfred segera menggelung dirinya dengan selimut. Belum sempat Matthew protes, suara dengkur halus terdengar dari Alfred.

Hujan yang deras berubah menjadi badai. Jam dibawah sudah meunjukkan jam sepuluh, tapi ibu dan ayah belum juga pulang.

"Ungg, Kumakichi...kalau 'ituan' beneran dateng gimana?" Matthew memeluk beruangnya, tapi hanya dengkuran yang menjadi jawaban Kumakichi.

Hiuuuu. Suara angin semakin keras.

Tuk Tuk Tuk. Suara sesuatu mengetuk kaca. Matthew segera mengguncang Alfred.

"Al! Alfred!"

"wayyang..." Alfred mengeluarkan suara-suara tidak jelas. Matthew makin keras mengguncang Alfred.

"Alfred! Ada yang mengetuk jendela!"

Alfred terbangun dan menggosok matanya. Ia menguap lebar dan langsung menutupnya dan memasang telinga saat ia mendengar bunyi ketukan di jendela.

Tidak mungkin itu bunyi pohon. Tidak ada pohon yang sangat dekat dengan jendela hingga bisa mengetuknya.

"Jangan-jangan...itu 'ituan' yang suka ngetuk-ngetuk jendela..." Matthew mencengkram bahu Alfred takut.

"Mattheeeww..." kali ini ada suara lirih terdengar dari luar.

"kau dengar, Al? Kau dengar?" Matthew mencengkram bahu Alfred.

"Mungkin hanya hembusan..."

"Alfrrreeeedd..." kali ini suara itu memanggil Alfred.

Alfred segera meloncat kebawah sambil menarik tangan Matthew.

"Ayo Matthew! Kita turun ke bawah dan menelpon ayah!" mereka berlari melewati lorong gelap dan segera turun ke bawah.

Alfred segera mengangkat telpon dan menekan nomor.

"Nomor yang anda hubungi berada di luar _service area_...cobalah beberapa..."

"Gimana?" Matthew menatap panik.

"Mati. Tidak bisa dihubungi." Alfred lalu memegang dagunya sibuk berfikir.

Ia lalu berjalan dan menyalakan lampu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar gedoran kencang dari arah pintu depan. Mereka terlonjak kaget.

"Biarkan aku masuk!" suaranya begitu asing.

"Alfred...katanya...kalau 'ituan' gak dapet anak-anak...dia bakal terus berusahaa..." suara Matthew berubah menjadi isak tangis.

Belum cukup semuanya, lampu tiba-tiba saja mati. Suasana makin mencekam dengan geraman Kumanjiro.

Gedoran dipintu berhenti. Alfred memeluk Matthew yang mulai menangis. Hatinya juga tidak tenang. Sebenarnya dialah yang takut dengan cerita-cerita Indo-chii. Tapi melihat Matthew yang tenang-tenang saja membuatnya iri. Ia sengaja memancing Matthew agar takut, dia pikir ini bisa membantunya menjadi lebih baik, tetapi ternyata tidak.

Tadi juga saat ia ingin ke toilet. Salahnya sendiri yang berbohong sudah ke toilet sebelum tidur. Ia terpaksa mengarang cerita agar Matthew mau menemaninya tanpa membuatnya terlihat penakut.

Sekarang ia, bersama saudaranya yang juga ketakutan, dirumah besar yang mati lampu, menghadapi serangan 'ituan'...atau jangan-jangan perampok?

"Bukaaa!" suara itu menggelegar lagi.

"huuuu...ibuuu..." Matthew terisak.

Alfred lalu berdiri. Dengan kondisi mati lampu ini, siapapun penggedor itu tidak akan tahu mereka sudah pindah kembali ke atas. Ia lalu menarik bangkit Matthew yang masih terisak dan membimbingnya pelan-pelan.

Ia meraba-raba dinding dengan bergetar. Jangan bilang ia berani. Ia sangat takut. Alfred sangat takut. Tapi demi menebus rasa bersalahnya sudah membohongi ayah, dan mebuat adiknya takut, bila kemungkinana terburuk terjadi, ia siap melakukannya.

Mereka sudah sampai di kamar. Alfred mengambil selimut secara perlahan dan menyelimuti Matthew yang duduk didekat pintu.

Mereka menunggu. Tidak ada suara-suara lagi. Kepala Alfred mulai naik turun menahan kantuk, dan tak lama ia sudah pulas sambil menggenggam tangan Matthew.

Dong...dong...

Alfred dan Matthew terbangun. Jam dibawah berbunyi. Sudah jam 11. Kenapa ayah dan ibu belum pulang...

Prang.

Salah satu pintu kaca menuju beranda di dekat mereka pecah. Alfred segera bangkit berdiri melindungi Matthew.

Ini dia.

Prang. Kali ini kerusakan yang diakibatkan lebih besar. Dibalik kibaran tirai yang tertiup angin, sosok hitam dibalik pintu menarik tangannya lagi siap melakukan pukulan selanjutnya.

"Matthew, nanti segeralah lari keluar rumah. Aku akan menahan yang ini," Alfred mengambil ancang-ancang lari.

"Kamu mau apa, Al?" Matthew terlihat panik.

"Kalau dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, dia tidak akan mengganggu lagi."

"Al?" Matthew berubah menjadi heran.

"Dan kalau ketemu ayah, tolong sampaikan maafku. Dan...aku senang menjadi kakakmu, Mattie. Sungguh. Dan maaf sudah membohongimu,"

Prang. Kali ini hampir seluruh kaca dipintu pecah, membuat angin bertiup keras. Sebuah sosok masuk dari sana.

Alfred berlari kencang, lurus ke arah pintu itu.

Matthew tidak bisa melihat jelas akibat angin yang berhembus. Yang ia lihat adalah Alfred melompat dan menubruk sosok hitam itu.

"Alfreeeeddd!" Matthew berdiri dan berlari mengejar Alfred.

* * *

"Jadi...Kalian kira akuuuhuuhuu HACHUUUU...apa tadi?" Peter meluruskan kakinya di sofa panjang. Ia merapatkan selimutnya, berusaha mengusir dingin akibat kehujanan hampir sejam.

"ituan," jawab Alfred dan Matthew berbarengan.

"Makanya, sudah kubilang lakukan senormal mungkin," ibu memberikan sup hangat pada mereka bertiga.

"Aku sudah mengetuk jendela, mereka malah pindah kebawah. Berhubung angin sangat kencang dan aku sudah kesal, jadi kugedor saja pintu."

"Lalu kenapa jendela atas sampai habis begitu?" ibu duduk di sebelah ayah.

"Yaaah, niatku hanya main-main. Ternyata beneran pecah...Tanggung, aku pecahin lagi aja biar bisa masuk. ...Setidaknya berterimakasihlah kakak tidak perlu berbasah dan berdingin ria."

"Yaah, berarti kegiatan panjat tebingmu ada gunanya," ayah tertawa.

"Biaya kaca aku potong dari uang jajanmu," ibu melipat tangan didepan dada.

"Graaaaa! Kan bukan aku yang lupa membawa kunci gerbang hingga mobil tidak bisa masuk. Kalian juga tidak mau keluar dari mobil dan memaksaku memanjat gerbang untuk membangunkan anak-anak hanya karena aku tergabung di pecinta alam. Hachuuu!"

"Maaf ya Paman Peter..." Matthew memandang kaki mungilnya dan menggerakannya maju mundur dengan rasa bersalah.

"Ahh, kalian sungguh jahat tidak bisa mengenali suara paman kalian sendiri," Peter mengacak rambut Matthew.

"Soalnya suara paman Peter berubah! Suaranya jadi besaaar sekali." Alfred duduk dipinggir sofa Peter.

"hahaha. Ini yang disebut kedewasaan, Al." ia menggelitik perut Alfred.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Ayo kembali tidur. Alfred, jangan lupa untuk ke toilet sekarang," ayah berdiri dan mengajak mereka ke kamar tamu di bawah.

Apa Al dan Mattie masih takut dengan 'ituan'? Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas, Matthew sekarang mengerti akan ke _hero_-an kakaknya yang selama ini dianggap berlebihan, dan Alfred menjadi lebih berani...yaaah...asal lawannya masih manusia.

* * *

**Omake.**

Di sebuah hotel di London.

Indo-chii masih belum tidur. Ia sibuk mengusir cerita Alfred tadi siang saat bermain ke tempat rekan Muller.

"Kalau malam...hati-hati sama lemari...karena siapa tahu...dibaliknya ada..." suara Alfred terngiang di kepalanya.

Hiiii.

Indo-chii masuk kedalam selimut, merapat ke Muller. Dipeluknya tangan kakak angkatnya itu kuat-kuat.

"Ada apa Indo-chii? Kamu belum tidur?"

"kepikiran cerita Al..."

"Yang?" Muller masih setengah mengantuk.

"...'ituan'..."

* * *

**OHOOOIIIAAA**

Saya selalu suka Chibi!Amerika sama Chibi!Kanada jadi kakak adek unyuuu

siapa ibunya? Siapa ayahnya? terserah andaaa :D

Peter? Itu tuh, si Sea-kun. Kalau gak salah namanya Petter *kalau salah koreksi yaaa *

cerita terinspirasi Lupus, Miiko, dan beberapa doujin.

RnR please :D:D:D:D

Makasih udah baca :D

* * *

makasih buat reviewnya, Memenesia-san

ini udah saya koreksi.

saya juga bingung, Mattie itu tulisannya Mattie atau Matty atau ada yang lain...

akhirnya atas saran Miss Word, saya pakai Mattie ^^a

ayo ayo, ditunggu reviewnya untuk ini :D:D


End file.
